


Под честное слово

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Collections: Летчики





	Под честное слово

— Михалыч! Михалыч?!

На рык Дарина никто не обратил внимания. В ангаре суетились техники, почти все в наушниках.

— Чего шумишь?

Дарин пошел на слух, обогнул ближайший истребитель и увидел старшего техника.

— Михалыч, ну хорошо, он — безмозглый юнец, но ты! Как ты мог это допустить?

— Я не допустил, а попустил. Самолётов у нас полно, а лётчиков мало. — Михалыч сидел и задумчиво тыкал в планшет. — Да, парень не кончал Академии, так и ты...

Дарин возмущенно вскинулся:

— Я ее окончил!

— Значительно позже своего первого сбитого. И ничего. Как мы все видим — летаешь. Вон, целый капитан, — кивнул тот на знаки отличия, украшающие форму Дарина.

— Тогда война такая была.

— Была. Мне-то можешь не рассказывать, какая тогда была война, — Михайлыч покачал головой, потер плечо — старая рана всегда ныла на погоду, откуда ей только в космосе взяться?! — Так и сейчас у нас положение не краше. Ползем на черепашьей скорости, считай — не двигаемся. Прилетай и добивай. Надеемся, что к нам придет помощь скорее, чем враг разнесёт к хренам щиты.

С оценкой их текущего положения Дарин в целом был согласен. Летчики, конечно, делали всё, что могли, но если так пойдет и дальше, то их задавят числом. У неприятеля резерв был, а Керенка таким похвастаться не могла. Почти каждый вылет заканчивался потерями, хорошо — если летчик выбывал из строя не навсегда, а только в медчасть. Но всё это не было поводом ставить в заслон техников. Они же на летном поле просто пушечное мясо.

— Он вообще чудом выжил! Ты это понимаешь?!

— Дарин, ну чего ты психуешь?! Мы все тут чудом ещё живы. Так что, везучим в небо только и дорога. Техчасть он знает получше половины твоих асов, всё же мой ученик...

— Прекрасно, вот пусть и готовит машины. На чём мы летать будем, если все из техников уйдут?

— Было бы кому летать, а техника у вас будет, — не впечатлился Михалыч, вручил планшет Дарину и по пояс сунулся в нутро истребителя. — Ну и признайся, вовремя он до вас добрался. Спутал, паршивец, все карты зажавшим тебя.

— Ещё бы, — усмехнулся Дарин, вспоминая недавний бой с оттенком чего-то похожего на восхищение. Беспокойство и злость пришли гораздо позже — когда Лёшку вынимали из подбитой машины. Гаденыш — всё у него в порядке! — как же, сотрясение и перегруз. Легко, считай, отделался. — Кто в наше время на таран идёт вместо того, чтобы просто снять?!

— Тот, кто думает головой и понимает, что его меткость оставляет желать лучшего, а стоять в стороне — невыносимо.

— Но это не дело, а если бы не отвернул? Если бы у Лёшкиного истребителя отказали двигатели? Ты маневры его видел? Как только в голову пришло! Считай, просто повезло, а такое везение одно на миллион.

Михалыч высунулся, ткнул пальцем в подставленный Дарином планшет, пробежал глазами по выскочившим показателям и потер рукой подбородок, оставив на нём жирный чёрный след.

— Вот и не упусти свой шанс. Лучше поднатаскай. — Михалыч спрыгнул вниз, забрал диагност, сунул в поясную планшетку и принялся вытирать тряпкой руки. — Тем более, парень к вам не просто так вылетел, три курса зомбятника прошел — наверное, хорошая совместимость попалась.

Дарин замер. Его пробрало запоздалым ужасом. Это объясняло всё. Стоило бы догадаться самому — чудес не бывает. Как и гениев.

— Но мнемотехники запрещено использовать.

— Запрещено, — не стал спорить Михалыч и сжал руки Дарина, который сам не понял, когда успел схватить его за грудки. — Но на каждой базе типа Керенки есть парочка таких машин на непредвиденные случаи. Наш из таких. Слышишь, Дарин. Всё добровольно.

— У нас всегда всё добровольно! — рыкнул с бессильной злобой Дарин, но всё же отвороты форменного комбинезона выпустил. — Как ты мог?! Это же… Никому не пожелаю подобного!

— Дарин, ты же знаешь нашего Лёшку. Если он что вбил себе в голову, так можно только повеситься.

— Русский!

— Да, мы такие упрямые ребята. Никогда не задумывался, почему наша Империя всё ещё жива? — усмехнулся Михалыч, хлопнул Дарина по плечу. — Ну и к тому же, он мне честное слово дал, что останется жив. Как видишь — сдержал.

— Вижу. Я своё тоже сдержу, — мрачно пообещал Дарин.

— Неужели потребуешь списать с Керенки?

— Нет, лично уши надеру, а потом, если все ещё сможет сидеть в кабине, научу.

— Это, Дарин, называется не уши, а задница.

— Ещё какая! — Дарин махнул рукой. — Он у меня под одно только это честное слово летать и будет.


End file.
